Community Outreach and Information Dissemination Core - The Community Outreach and Information Dissemination Core will be responsible for working with community partners using a CBPR (community-based participatory research) approach to develop a series of interventions to determine impact on eliminating health disparities. We have set aside $125,000 over 5 years for community interventions. The Community Outreach and Information Dissemination Core will also be responsible for managing healthequality.com. In addition to serving as an internet portal for information about health disparities, healthequality.com will be used to examine the role of the internet and Information technologies in healthcare among African-American and Whites patients.